Gate - Thus the Martians Fought There
by Perseus12
Summary: During the war between the Principality of Zeon and Earth Federation, while the Martian Imperium fighting a war against an enemy from another world. Multi-crossover.
1. Bio and Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gate - Jietai Kare no Chi nite, Kaku Tatakaeri/Gate - Thus the JSDF Fought There or Mobile Suit Gundam/Gundam UC. It belonged to the respective authors: Yoshiyuki Tomino and Takumi Yanai.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Mars stat:**

 **Official name:** Unified Mars, Martian Imperium

 **Landmass:** Think Galbadia, Centra, Balamb, and Trabia continents from Final Fantasy VIII

 **Population:** 55 million

 **Capital:** Helium, Galbadia (also known as the Imperial Capital)

 **Motto:** "Peace through Order and Stability"

 **Largest City(ies):**

 **-** Port of Rellia, Galbadia

-New Athens, Balamb

-New Londinium, Centra

-Samaia, Trabia

 **Flag:** Think the Flag of Guylos Empire from Zoids: Chaotic Century, the background is black instead of white

 **Style of Government:** Imperial government

 **Governing body:** Imperial Senate of Mars

 **Head of State:**

*House Trygane

-Emperor (male monarch)

-Empress (female monarch)

Current ruler: Empress Bridgett II of House Trygane

 **Military:**

*Mars Imperial Armed Forces

-Martian Imperial Army

-Martian Imperial Navy

-Mars Police Force

 **Currency:** Martian pound

 **History:**

Before Universal Century, a comet designated "Ryan's Comet" collides with the planet Mars and disperses much of the planet's atmosphere, adds enough moisture to form blue seas, green lush lands, and speeds up its rotation to give it a day that matches its year, and it divide five continents, the northern continent of Galbadia, the southern continent of Centra, the central continent of Balamb, and eastern continent Trabia. This unlikely yet scientifically sound accident enables humanity to partially terraform Mars, sending the first manned ships and begin colonizing it in 2012. By the year 2030, Mars has a population in the millions and its under the rule of Earth Federation.

 **2032 AD–2034 AD**

-"Martian War of Independence", "Revolution of Mars", or "Mars Uprising"was a conflict waged between the Mars Revolutionary Forces, led by the William Trygane, and the Earth Federation. It ended in victory for Mars.

 **2035 AD**

-With plans to rebuild the damages to begin soon, a new government is formed and soon set up on Mars for the first time in human history. Within months a new constitution is drawn up and the formation of Martian Imperium and it's first Emperor, William I of House Trygane.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Prologue:**

In Year 0079 of the Universal Century. A mysterious gate suddenly appears in Helium where fantasy creatures led by men in Roman armor come out from it and attack the people. Allen Walker, a MIAF (Mars Imperial Armed Forces) soldier, who was taking a relief duty, takes action by organizing the Mars Police Force to evacuate the civilians into a safe place to protect them before the relief force arrives to stop the invaders. Due to his actions Richard was promoted from Martian government and he was celebrated as a first national hero, "Hero of Helium". The appearance of the Gate and massacre of civilians, dubbed the name 'Helium Incident' or 'Battle of Helium', prompts the imperial government of Mars to take action by send a military force to the "Special Region", the world beyond the Gate, to not only explore the new world but also capture and demand reparations from those responsible for the attack. After 3 months of preparation, the government sends off the Mars Expeditionary Force to their mission to the Special Region with Allen as part of the task force. After finally arriving, the task force encounter an army waiting for them and prepares for battle.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Mars Expeditionary Force**

 **Type of government:** Expeditionary and Military

 **Main Leader:** Lady/General Cornelia Lamperouge (Age: 27/ ** _Code Geass_** )

 **Secondary Leaders:**

MIAF Lieutenant Andreas Darlton (Age: 47/ ** _Code Geass_** )

MIAF Colonel Gilbert GP Guilford(Age: 27/ ** _Code Geass_** )

 **Location:** Alnus Hill, Special Region

 **Capital/Base-of-Operation:** Alnus Garrison

 **Formed from:**

Martian Imperium

 **Date established:** U.C. 0079

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Characters:**

Allen Walker (Age: 19/ ** _D Gray-Man_** _/_ Imagine without deformed arm and left-eye scar)

Negi Springfield (Age: 18/ ** _Negima! Magister Negi Magi_** )

Kallen Stadtfeld (Age: 18/ _ **Code Geass**_ )

Edward Elric (Age: 18/ _ **Fullmetal Alchemist**_ )

Aki Nijou (Age: 22/ ** _Maken-Ki_** )

Victoria Seras (Age: 18/ ** _Hellsing_** )

Evan Lorne (Age: 29/ _ **Stargate**_ )

Carson Beckett (Age: 32/ _ **Stargate**_ )

Knight Valentine (Age: 20/ ** _Shinkon Gattai Godannar!_** )

Ellis Valentine (Age: 20/ ** _Shinkon Gattai Godannar!_** )

Suzanna Bluestein (Age: 18/ ** _Divergence Eve_** )

Kiri Marialate (Age: 18/ ** _Divergence Eve_** )

Lyar von Ertiana (Age: 29/ ** _Divergence Eve_** )

Rip Van Winkle (Age: 27/ ** _Hellsing_** )

Pip Bernadotte (Age: 20/ ** _Hellsing_** )

Mikasa Ackerman (Age: 19/ ** _Attack on Titan_** )

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Author's Note:** I apologize if it's a short chapter, but I'll update the next chapter.

 **HEIL MARS!**


	2. Battle of Alnus Hill

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gate - Jietai Kare no Chi nite, Kaku Tatakaeri/Gate - Thus the JSDF Fought There or Mobile Suit Gundam/Gundam UC. It belonged to the respective authors: Yoshiyuki Tomino and Takumi Yanai.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

" _A Gate from another world opened in Helium, the capital of the Martian Imperium, without warning. Mars, having defeated the invading army from the other side, decides to send the Martian Imperial Armed Forces through the Gate. Allen Walker, a Martian Imperial soldier who'd saved many lives in Venusville district, was among the team. But on the other side of the Gate was an army numbering in the hundreds of thousands."_

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **-x Chapter 1 x-**

 **U.C. 0079**

 **Alnus Hill, Special Region**

It's been three months, since the Battle of Helium, the imperial government of Mars sends an expedition force through the Gate. After fighting the Roman-like enemy force along with creatures waiting at the Gate, we are now setting up base camp.

Now two days have pass, the Martians began fortifying/constructing the gate encase of counter-attack. Massive billboard signs are raise with the help of a few people who are experts in foreign language, there written in huge warnings at the perimeter.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Sadera, Imperial Capital of the Empire**

It's been two days since the defeat of Empire's Army at Alnus Hill, inside the Imperial Senate of nobles, aristocrats, elites, and generals is at uproar.

"It was an embarrassment, Your Majesty." An Imperial Senator said. "The loss of 60% of our Empire's military might. What would you have us do?" The Imperial Senator asked as other senators are talking to each other. "How would you guide the state?"

"Marquess Casel, I do share you concerns, but you must think about how the people must feel?" Molt Sol Augustus, the Emperor of the Empire, said as the Marquess Casel hummed in surprise. "It is true that our latest lost as cost us military advantage." The Emperor said as he holding his head. "They worry that vassal of our state and others may revolt and attack our Imperial Capital." The senate just looked on in pure silence. "How pathetic." Molt continued making Casel gasped quietly.

"Every time our Empire is in danger, the Emperor, the Imperial Senate, and the people became one to confront the danger, and bring about even more progress." The Emperor explained. "No war is won without losses, therefore I will not hold anyone responsible for our recent loses." The Emperor declared. "To think another nations dares to surround the Imperial Capital. I will trust that none of you will waste time in court."

"To pass overall responsibility. . ." Marquess muttered as the Senate talked to each other.

"But what shall we do?" Another senator who had a bandage wrapped around his head, asked as he walk. "The Army, we sent was defeated in just two days. And now the Gate has been captured, and the enemy is attempting to set up base on this side." He said to the Emperor as lean down in shock at the news.

"Of course, we attempted to take back the Hill as well. But the enemies at the distance!" He shouted as he remembered the battle for the hill. "I've never seen such magic?!" He exclaimed.

"Then we ought to fight!" An Imperial General shouted as he stood up. "If our forces are not sufficient, then we need only to recruit them from our tributaries!" He declared. "And attack the other side of the Gate once more!"

"What good will brute force alone will do?!" Another senator retorted.

"You'll end up like Senator Godasen!" Another senator while pointing finger the injured senator as other senators declared.

"Yeah!"

"Fight them!"

Now the Imperial Senate is now divide into two groups/sides: one-side is the Pro-War/Anti-Peace and the other-side is the Pro-Peace/Anti-War.

Then the Senate fell into silence as the Emperor raise his hand.

"I do not wish to sit idly by. Therefore, we must fight." Emperor Molt announced making everyone in the room gasp. "Send delegates to our tributaries and neighboring states. Ask them for help in order to combat these men from another world. We will lead the Allied Army of Godu Rinu Gwaban in an attack on Alnus Hill!" Emperor Molt declare as senators in the Senate cheered him for support.

"For Emperor Molt!"

"Glory to the Empire!"

"Your Majesty, it will be a bloodbath." The Marquess quietly said which the Emperor just grinned.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **-Five km form Alnus Hill-**

Duran Reyne, King of the Kingdom of Elbe, observing the Alnus Hill whilst on his horse while his army march on.

"Your Majesty!" A horseman called out making Duran turn to look at him. "We have spotted what appear to be enemy scouts two hills ahead." He said as he point the hill.

"Leave them be." Duran said making the horseman look at him as he rode to join the army. "We must hurry and meet the kings."

In the front is massive army camp, as night falls while inside the tent where kings from different kingdoms/countries are there as the Saderan Imperial Army representative arrive.

"The Imperial Army Commander isn't coming?" Duran asked the representative of the Imperial Army.

"Our army is facing the enemy on Alnus Hill as we speak." The Saderan Imperial Army representative said. "The commander cannot leave."

"That doesn't make sense?" Duran said as he sat down thinking when he and his scouts looked the hill back then. "I didn't see many enemies on the hill."

"Duran, sir, the Imperial Army is holding the enemy at bay in our place." A king wearing a light-green armor beside Duran as he said.

"Lord Ligu." Duran acknowledges his fellow lord.

"We would like your armies to attack the enemy at sunrise tomorrow." The Imperial Army representative said.

"Understood." A lord wearing a dark-green armor said as he stood up. "My army will take the frontlines!"

"No, mine will!" An old lord wearing a gray armor next to Ligu objected.

"Wait!" Another lord wearing different armor interjected. "We will take the frontlines this time!"

Duran sighed as the other lords began arguing for the right to lead the charge.

"We shall meet tomorrow at Alnus Hill." The Imperial Army representative said as he left the command tent.

"I can't wait for morning." The green armored-lord said as the lords/kings started to talk excitedly for tomorrow only two left at the war table.

"Unfortunately, my army could not take the frontlines." Ligu said dejectedly as he looked at the lords/kings.

"There fewer than 40,000 enemy soldiers. While our army is 150,000 altogether." Duran said with his eyes closed. "Do you believe that the only path to glory is to be at the forefront?"

"Then why do you not wish to be at the front?" Lord Ligu ask in confusion.

"I do not like the look of this battle." Duran bluntly said.

"Ha, ha, apparently even Duran, the Lion of Elbe Clan is no match against the passing time." Ligu joke quietly, but Duran was not taking the joke seriously.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **-Next morning-**

 **With the Allied Army**

"Forward!" The lord in dark-green armor shouted as he and his armies to march for Alnus Hill.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Allied Army Camp**

"The time is ripe to go battle." Duran said as he shield his eye from the morning sunshine ray as an Elbe soldier ran to him.

"Notice!" The soldier shouted as kneel before his king. "The Alguna and Mudwan armies, 50,000 in all, have approached the hill. The Army of Duchy of Ligu follows."

"And the Imperial Army?" Duran asked his soldier in question.

"Well. . ." The soldier hesitated said. "There is not a single Imperial Army soldier near the hill." This shocks the Lion of Elbe.

"What?!" Duran exclaimed in realization.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **With the Allied Army**

As the allied armies march towards the hill Lord Ligu decided to ask. "Why is the Imperial Army missing?" As he looked around the hill.

"I do not know?" A horseman said.

"They couldn't have. . ." Lord Ligu gritted his teeth when a thought came to him as the armies where they greeted by massive billboard signs which they ignore and pass them. Unknown to them, they were being observed by a Martian soldier with binocular.

The army still continue to advance as Lord Ligu read the Latin script on the sign. **"Keep out. For safety reason this area is not to be entered. Martian Imperial Armed Forces."** Various smaller signs are written under the massive sign with red dragon serpent circled a sword as it spread its wings. Lord Ligu frown the ominous warning as they continue to advance the hill.

Then a strange noise was heard, it was loud whistling noises coming closer every second. Everyone looked around in confusion as Lord Alguna look upwards in confusion when massive explosions engulfed his entire army.

"My men!" Lord Ligu watches as massive explosions engulfed the armies while taking the men with it, then he saw something falling from the sky. 'What is this?' It was Lord Ligu's last thought as a Highly-Explosive artillery shell fell on him then killing him and his army.

"No. . ." Duran muttered in horror after calming his horse down. "Is Alnus Hill erupting?"

After the explosions ended, Duran and his army rode through the smoke and what greeted them were corpses lying around, many were missing some body parts with very few survivors as the ground where the army advance was darken while the hill was untouched. At the scene one of his men became sick and understood why.

"Where is the King of Alguna? Where is the King of Mudwan? Where is Duke Ligu?" The King of Elbe asked the survivors came back carrying wounded survivors.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Day 1: Allied Kingdoms' 1st Offensive Result**

 **\- Approx. 10,000 dead.**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **-Next day-**

The Allied Kingdoms army tried again this time with dragons, goblins, and war elephants, but MIAF Type 61 MBT (Main Battle Tank), RTX-65 Guntank, artillery, and anti-air units slaughter them. The Wyverns/Dragons never stood a chance against the anti-air tanks either killed the dragons or the riders. The tanks and artillery unit sent out a barrage of high-explosive shell of and canister shots at the Allied forces. They never stood a chance.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Day 2: Allied Kingdoms' 2nd Offensive Result**

 **\- Approx. 37,500 dead.**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **-Next day-**

A large cavalry of the Allied Kingdoms rode through the field of corpses as they roared with warcry began to charged the hill. But they've met a barrage of machine guns, as hundreds-to-thousands riders or horses fall down. They never stood a chance once again.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Day 3: Allied Kingdoms' 3rd Offensive Result**

 **\- Approx. 37,500 dead.**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Allied Army Camp**

Inside the command tent, the remaining lords/kings are panicking.

"We've have less than half of the 85,000 men, we set out with!" A lord said in despair before asking. "How could this happen?" He asked the rest.

"Where is the Imperial Army?" Another lord said in question. "What are they doing?"

"No, not even the Imperial Army could stand a chance against them!" Another lord shouted. "Should we not retreat?"

Then King Duran spoke. "We cannot run off now." Making the remaining lords/kings gasp. "Not before I repaid them with an arrow." He seriously said as he looked at Duke Ligu's damaged helmet.

"But Lord Duran, we have hardly enough fight!" Other lord pointed out. "Perhaps a night raid." Duran suggested.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

As the night starts to fall he explaind one of his officers. "Tonight is a new moon. In this darkness, we should be able to make it to the other side of the hill and ambush them the enemy." He said as he saw allied armies trying to advance quietly. Unknown to them, they're being watched by the same Martian soldier with attachment of night vision goggle.

"Be quiet." An allied officer said.

Another allied officer said. "Move lightly." Suddenly the night sky light up by flares, all of the soldiers were surprised to see night brighten up like day-time.

"What brightness." Duran said as he look to the night-sky became day then it made him realize. "No! Men! All units, attack! Knights, run! Footmen, run! Run! Run! Run!" As Duran charge the enemy lines, just as the tanks fire two rounds and the result killing thousands in the explosion.

"Keep going! Run! Follow me!" Duran charge until he came to the barbwire fence that snared his horse thus making him drop on the ground.

"Lord Duran!" A spearman shouted. "We're coming!" Another spearman shouted. "Shield upfront!"

Soon the men formed a protective shield-barrier formation as his soldiers help him stand up. He saw a few flashes of light fling in the night-sky pass above them it made him realize again like the brightness before.

"Run! Run, everyone!" Duran ordered as he pushed his soldiers away. Then flashes of gunfire appeared from Alnus Hill as flashes dash across the field and soon men began to fall one after another.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Alnus Hill**

Various machine guns, tanks, and artillery of the Martian Imperium open fire rounds at the enemy advancing army slaughtering them. "All guntanks, begin advancing." Allen gave the order as the other guntank units began advance to the enemy following behind of infantry troops in body armor. ( **A/N:** Based in Federation Body Armor in _**Starship Troopers 1997 film**_ )

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Back with Duran**

As he watched his army wiped out by flashes of light then he watch as a flash of light fly pass him and something pinged off his helmet-cheek then he saw the iron titans that heading straight to his direction as he slowly marched forward despite of what was happening around him around him. He then stopped and pick up a bow and arrow.

"Bastards!" He lose the arrow as it fly for a while before falling short of the enemy mobile guntank. "How? How could have these happened?" Duran ask before he began to laugh like mad man. "CURSE YOU, MOLT! AND YOUR EMPIRE!" Before he was thrown back by an explosion.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **-Next morning-**

The field is now filled of corpses and vultures, as the Martian infantry squad scourer the area for survivors. Allen Walker along with Pip Bernadotte just watch the devastation. Allen and Lyar made a silent prayer to the fallen soldiers, as Allen crouched down to pick up a broken bow.

"I heard we killed nearly 75,000 strong army." Pip said as he looked around.

"Add to the ones those killed in Ginza, almost 150,000 men." Allen said as counted the numbers as he look at the devastation. "Still, it is like a loss of a small country." He sighed as he stood up.

"Are you worrying about the enemy?" Pip asks him.

"Think about it, one hundred fifty thousand, what kind of a nation are we fighting?" Allen said as he throw the broken bow away scaring a few vultures away. A muffled cry came afterwards. Both of them look each other, trying to confer if each of them heard it. They decided to head in the direction in which Allen threw the broken bow. Pip reached the source first.

"Lieutenant! We've got a live one here!" Pip shouted. Both of them didn't know it then, but they were in the presence of mutilated body of King Duran.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Back with the Imperial Capital**

"Your Majesty, we expect over 150,000 casualties in total among the neighboring kingdoms." Marcus, Infernal Minister of the Empire, as he began his report to the Emperor. He's a middle aged man, with bald head and no eyebrows. He wears casual clothes. "The defeated armies have been left without leadership and returning to their homelands."

Emperor Molt smiled the report from his loyal minister as he said. "All according to plan. The neighboring kingdoms can no longer be threaten the Empire. Burn every village and town from Alnus to Sadera. Poison their wells and take their food and livestock. That will stop any army and leave them vulnerable."

Marcus said. "Scorched Earth Tactics, I see." He low his head in worry. "I worry about the defectors and the loss of tax revenue."

"Defectors, you say?" Molt question his loyal minister.

Marcus raised his head as he spoke his emperor. "There are motions to have you recalled within the Senate beginning with Marquess Casel."

The Emperor just laughed. "This is a good opportunity to take the entire Senate in one swoop. Let us order the Council to investigate."

"Your Majesty!"

Both men look the voice of the source. Pina Co Lada, Imperial Princess of the Empire, Fifth Child of Empror Molt's concubine, 10th Succession of the Imperial Throne, and Leader of Rose Order of Knights. She has dark red hair as well as eyes of matching color. She seems to always wear light armor with heavy shoulder guards, and a shirt which slightly exposes her cleavage. As she approach his emperor/father with serious expression.

"My daughter." Emperor Molt said to her daughter as she approach in her knight armor. "What do you need?"

"It's about Alnus, of course." Pina said. "I have learned that the Allied Army had suffered a miserable defeat and Alnus Hill, the Empire's Holy Ground, is in occupied by enemy forces. What are you doing at a time like this!" She exclaimed.

"We will use this opportunity to take back the hill." The bald minister replied.

"What complacency!" She snapped at the minister. "That will not help us to stop the enemy invasion!"

"Pina, you are correct." The Emperor interject. "Because we are to ignorant of the enemy that occupies Alnus Hill." Before he smile. "This is perfect, could I ask you and your Rose Order of Knights to scout their positions?"

Pina was shocked from his father. "Me?" Pina asks. "With my Order?"

"Indeed." Emperor Molt replied. "If your Order is more than your plaything, of course." He tease his daughter as Pina blushed.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Jaburo, South America, Earth Federation**

A massive underground Federation military complex in the heart of the South American Amazon River basin. It houses all of Earth's political leaders-in-exile, President Dirrel, an elite and current president of the Earth Federation Council were in discussion with his military and political aides.

Dirrel had his arms cross as he is unhappy man. "Of all the places, why it has to be Mars? We're the ones who need that Gate. The Gate is the New Frontier filled of untouched resources, economical superiority, unpolluted nature, the genetic information of fantastical creatures. . . etc. The Martians made it through the other side of the Gate, and now they're just sitting there like turtles." As he sigh in fustration then he ask the Federation old officer. "Can we send our forces in?"

Jamitov Hymen, as he shook his head and said. "No, Mister President, we can't and we're still need more manpower against the Principality of Zeon."

Crealon, Dirrel's aide said. "I need to remind you, Mister President, that Mars is a sovereign nation and neutral on this conflict."

"Damn." Dirrel muttered as grit his teeth in annoyance. Since the Gate was a gold mine of opportunity for Earth Federation, now it's in the hands of Martian Imperium.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **New Alexandria, Capital Colony of Riah Republic, Side 6**

It was day in the capital colony, behind the Mansion of New Alexandria, where a European teahouse where the Supreme Leader, who represents all space colonies of Side 6, Treize Khushrenada.

"The Gate is truly a mysterious and wonderous place. Ideally, I'd like to migrate our people to the Special Region, so we may once again walk and enjoy the new world's surface, don't you think?" As Treize asks them while he take a sip from his tea.

His advisers and family: Admiral Dekim Barton, Commander of Riah Republican Navy, his father-in-law; General Lady Une, Commander of Riah Reppublican Army; Captain Trowa Barton, his brother-in-law; Leaia Barton-Khushrenada, his wife; and lastly Mariemaia Barton-Khushrenada, her daughter. ( **A/N:** Do not be confuse of Trowa Barton the Gundam Pilot since Trowa Barton is the son of Dekim Barton from _**Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz**_ )

"Yes, we might, Your Excellency." Lady Une respond to her Supreme Leader as she drink her tea.

"This better be good, since we, the Riah Republic, are neutral in this conflict." Dekim said in bitter since he didn't want Side 6 to be allied to the Principality of Zeon or the Earth Federation.

"I'd better blast the Feddies and Zeeks brains with my lovely pistol right here." Trow said as he circle his gun then his head got smacked from his sister's punch.

"Brother, you better not use those words in front of Marie here since she's seven years old." Leia said as she smile innocently with her eyes close then a hannya-mask appear behind her back since she didn't want her daughter be corrupted from her brother. ( **A/N:** Marie is Mariemaia's nickname)

"Aye." Trowa said in squeaky/chipmonk voice as he nod furiously. ( **A/N:** Can anyone recognize that catchphrase)

"Father, I'd like to go the other side of the Gate to see a beautiful fairies and elves." Mariemaia said innocently while holding her unicorn stufftoy as Treize smiles her daughter's fantasy dreams and replied.

"When you grow up, Marie."

"Awe." Mariemaia just pouted as Leia and Lady giggle her cute reaction, Treize and Dekim chuckle his daughter/grand daughter, and Trowa laugh loudly of her niece. Treize just look at the sky cloud of the colony, it's been two years since the Riah Revolution. Riah Nationalist Army led by Treize himself as they seizes control of the local military force in Side 6, inciting a civil war with the Federation loyalists. The result: the Nationalists win and Side 6 declares independence as the Riah Republic. He hoped for the brighter future of the people of Side 6 colonies.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Zum City, Capital Colony of the Principality of Zeon, Side 3**

Word of the Gate have reached Zeon homeland in Side 3. Inside the Zeon Palace, where two at the moment, Gihren Zabi, Admiral and Supreme Commander of Zeon Armed Forces, was having a heated argument with his father, Degwin Sodo Zabi, Sovereign Ruler of the Principality of Zeon, at the matter.

Until. . .

"Pardon me, sirs!" Both men look at the lone Zeon trooper as he walk straight to the Sovereign as he bow. "I've brought a terrible report from Earth, regarding your son."

Degwin was wide eyes from his youngest son's situation and asks the trooper. "Well, speak?"

"Your son, sire. . . Captain Garma. . . has been killed. . . by the Earth Federation."

As the trooper finish his report, Degwin was shocked as he stands up from his throne with his hands tremble of horror then he drop his cane that his youngest son is dead.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Battle of Alnus Hill**

 **Conflict:** Martian-Imperial War (also known as "Inter-World War" or "War of the Two Empires" or "Martian-Saderan War")

 **Date:** U.C. 0079

 **Location:** Alnus Hill, Special Region, the Empire

 **Outcome:** Decisive Martian victory

 **Faction 1:**

Martian Imperium

 **Faction 2:**

+Saderan Empire

+Imperial Vassal States

-Kingdom of Elbe

-Kingdom of Mudwan

-Kingdom of Alguna

-Duchy of Ligu

-Other minor/lesser kingdoms

 **Strength 1:**

20,000 - 40,000

 **Strength 2:**

750,000 - 150,000 (Combine forces of soldiers from different kingdoms)

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/N:** I'll continue the next chapter.

 **Tune in next time on Gate - Thus the Martians Fought There! HEIL MARS!**


End file.
